erfandomcom-20200215-history
Truth Will Out
"Truth Will Out" is the 16th episode of the fourteenth season of ER. It was first aired on NBC on April 24 in 2008. The story was written by Karen Maser and teleplay by Karin Maser and Lisa Zwerling. It was directed by Andrew Bernstein. Plot Cases in the ER include a pregnant woman who was in a car wreck; an exchange student beaten by thugs whose exam uncovers something else; and the aftermath of a fire in the ambulance bay. Sam and Tony continue to hide their growing attraction; Lucien's feelings for Skye lead him to an act of cruelty; Dr. Brenner's relationship with a powerful hospital administrator is revealed. Meanwhile Abby returns to work after her trip to Croatia and deals with her uneasy relationships with co-workers and Luca applies for a job in a nursing home where he meets an old man dying of cancer. Short summary Abby tells Kovač about her drinking and infidelity. Kovač takes a job at a hospice for cancer patients, bonds with a patient played by Hal Holbrook, and makes a startling decision about his and Abby's future. Abby also clashes with Neela over treatment for a Korean kid suffering from lymphoma and shines when she saves a woman who has given birth to her thirteenth child, before having a new interview for an attending position at County. Sam's sour attitude gets her grief from both Abby and Gates, so she makes a grand gesture towards the latter. Neela's mother-of-four has bad news and Neela helps her deal with it. Brenner turns out to be Anspaugh's nephew. Dubenko's relationship with Skye collapses after he accuses her of having a pathological need for male attention. Characters * Luka Kovač * Abby Lockhart * Greg Pratt * Neela Rasgotra * Tony Gates * Samantha Taggart * Archie Morris Quotes Dubenko: Forgive me for being so slow, Skye. I'm finally getting it now. Wexler: Get what? Dubenko: That the whole Bohemian, drifter, 'love the one you're with' thing is nothing but a bogus justification to screw anything that catches your eye. Wexler: Well...good. Good, you finally figured me out. And you're absolutely right. I've done everybody: Pratt, Morris, Gates, security guards, Mel the Roach Coach Guy. And I'm having a damn good time with Simon Brenner. We've worn the varnish right off my desk. You know, it's too bad. It really is. I was starting to let my guard down with you. (hands him a gift bag) I bought this to keep you company while I'm on my dive. Dubenko: Skye... Wexler: Gotta run, scheduled a quickie with Frank. ______________________________________ (Sam is on the phone, with Abby standing next to her, waiting) Abby: Do you think we could talk later? Sam: Uh... I'm a little busy right now. Abby: That's why I said: "later." Sam: Is it one of those amends conversations? Like, rather not. (she walks away) Abby: You get... it's five minutes. It's all I'm asking. Sam: Look, Abby, this ((pause) is not a good day for me, okay? _______________________________________ (Pratt's in the ambulance bay and sees Abby, who's just arriving) Pratt: Uh huh, there she is, Miss Croatia! So, how was it? Abby: It was good, thanks. Pratt: And you did actually go this time? Abby: Yes, I actually went. (Sam comes out of the ER) Sam: Abby! Hey, had a nice vacation? Abby: Yeah... ________________________________________ Abby: Joe's still asleep. Luka: He had a rough night. Abby: Yeah... How many times was he up? Three? Luka: Four. Abby: You have your interview today, huh? Luka: Yep. Abby: Are you looking at apartments? (Luka takes a deep breath and stays quiet; Abby sits in front of him) Abby: What am I supposed to do? I told you the truth and it wasn't easy for me and you know how badly I feel and how sorry I am. Luka: We're not doing this now. Abby: What? What do you want? Just tell me. I swear to God I don't care what it is, I'll do it. What do you want? Luka: Did you think coming to Croatia and apologizing was all it would take? Abby: No! I didn't. Luka: You tell me you were weak, you screwed up, you broke my trust, you put our son in jeopardy. What the hell do you expect? Abby: I don't know! Luka: I have to get ready for this thing. We'll talk about it later. Abby: Will we? That's all I'm asking. Luka: Well, we're not doing it now, okay? (Abby nods and Luka goes upstairs) __________________________________ Morris: Brenner is not so bad. I think he has a refreshing energy. Pratt: And I think you've got a man crush. Morris: Don't be ridiculous. Why? Pratt: I see the way you look at him. Morris: Just because I can see the appeal of another man... (Pratt raises one eyebrow) Forget it! Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes